Thorki
by SeveRemus
Summary: SMUT. That's all it is. Excerpt: "No. Here. Now," Thor growled, squeezing Loki's rear with one hand while pressing him back against the desk. "I have waited all day for this." - "You cannot be serious!" Loki hissed in his ear, struggling to push the bigger man away even as he was forced to sit on the desk. "They will hear us! FATHER will hear us!"


Author's Note: THIS IS PURE THOR/LOKI SMUT — DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

Loki was bored out of his mind, trying to take notes as he listened to Odin's meeting with the Council in the throne room. He was glad to be hidden in the secret room behind the wall, where he could hear every word spoken in the great hall without being seen, since he had been yawning nearly nonstop for the past hour or so. He could not understand why Odin insisted that he sit in on these meetings — all the Council members ever did was mewl and complain about petty things. Frankly, he wondered why Odin entertained them at all. If he became king, he would impose strict restrictions on those who would frivolously waste his time.

Thor had left early in the morning (excused from this tedious duty) to go to a village in Vanaheim which was being terrorized by some bilgesnipe. With the Warriors Three and Sif in tow, he was sure to return with the horns of the ugly beasts as trophies, while the only thing Loki would have to show for his day was the stack of paper filled with his neat handwriting. As he finished a sentence summarizing yet another Council member's grievance, he tried to convince himself that this was at least a better way to pass the time than confronting a herd of ugly beasts, but it irked him that Odin always assumed he would prefer staying at the palace — back where it was safe — rather than prove his mettle on the field of conflict. Of course, Loki would choose to defeat whatever foe he faced with more economy of effort than Thor, using his powers to best effect rather than charging in, weapons at the ready, without thought or preparation. However, either task seemed tiresome at the moment.

Loki stifled another yawn and almost missed the soft _thunk_ that sounded from the balcony behind him. He turned to see his brother stalking toward him, Mjolnir in one hand and a pair of bilgesnipe horns in the other. For once, Thor was taking heed to silence his footsteps, knowing that whatever noise made in the ante-chamber could be heard, though muffled, in the throne room as well. But there was an intensity in his gaze that worried Loki.

"Great prizes, O worthy warrior," Loki whispered with mock awe while standing to greet his brother. Thor set the horns and his hammer on the floor carefully, so they would not clatter, and stepped close — much too close for comfort — to Loki.

"We slew eight today," he rumbled in a low voice, his breath hot upon Loki's face as his muscled arms entrapped his slender sibling. "They were in heat — distracted with mating — so it was too easy a task."

He pressed against Loki, forcing their manhoods together through their clothing and informing Loki of his intent. Loki's heart leapt into his throat as he felt the hard throbbing of Thor's cock. They had fucked often enough before that he knew this would be a rough and bawdy affair; it usually was when Thor had been aroused to such a degree. But in a strange way it also thrilled Loki to be taken so.

"Let me finish one more line," Loki murmured, attempting in vain to break out of his brother's embrace. "I will meet you in your room in a matter of minutes—"

"No. Here. _Now_," Thor growled, squeezing Loki's ass with one hand while pressing him back against the desk. "I have waited all day for this."

"You cannot be serious!" Loki hissed in his ear, struggling to push the bigger man away even as he was forced to sit on the desk. "They will hear us! _Father_ will hear us!"

"What of it?" Thor said dismissively, then swept Loki's stack of papers off the desk, letting them fall in an untidy heap upon the floor. Loki stared at him in disbelief and dismay. Unheeding, Thor began kissing him, demanding access to his mouth while working to undo the fittings of his clothes. Loki resisted only for a moment — the strength of Thor's lust had always been infectious, and now his own cock was twitching in anticipation. Whatever he might say to disparage his older brother's intelligence, Loki had never had cause to accuse him of being an unskilled lover.

"At least let me cast a silencing spell," Loki begged when his bruised lips were finally set free, but the wicked grin on Thor's face sent a tingle down his spine.

"No. I would rather see you stifle your cries and whimpers, writhing as you beg me for more," he declared, his voice husky and deep. Thor bit down suddenly on Loki's neck, forcing a shriek out of Loki's throat before he could stop it. Thor's big, meaty hand on his mouth was the only thing that prevented the All-Father and assembled Council members from hearing them.

Loki panted through his flared nostrils, relieved that they had not been discovered but also panicking at what his brother meant to do. Struggle as he might, he knew it was no use — there was no withstanding the god of thunder when he was intent upon a good fuck. Loki surrendered to Thor's desire, allowing himself to be pushed down to lie on the desk, and did what he could to make their joining comfortable. He had been accosted by Thor so many times, late at night in his bed, that he was now able to cast the spell for opening and oiling his passage practically in his sleep. Thus prepared, he moved one hand to his own cock, which had been exposed by Thor's rough removal of his trousers. Thor's cock was soon exposed as well, and with no more ado it was shoved into Loki's ass.

Loki hoped the high-pitched keen that leaked through Thor's fingers would not be audible in the throne room. He was grateful that at least his brother had kept his hand in place, stifling the worst of it. As the throbbing hardness of Thor's cock was thrust in and out of his body, Loki felt Thor's other hand come up to hold him under his neck — a gesture both protective and possessive — and he answered it by sliding his free hand under Thor's shirt, gripping the taut skin he found there in encouragement. Hearing the storm god breathing heavily, struggling to control the sound of his passion, Loki smirked under the sweaty palm. As usual, Thor had not thought his plan through and it was backfiring on him, but at this point they were both hopelessly locked into this course, doomed to fuck until they were satisfied.

While Thor moved his hips in long, hard strokes, taking pleasure in his brother's tight warmth, Loki stimulated his own cock with quick pulls and titillating touches to the head. Thor was renowned among the Einherjar (indeed, throughout Asgard) as possessing a large hammer, but what was not common knowledge was that Loki possessed an equally imposing weapon. Thor often complained that its length would reach into his stomach if inserted from either end, which — despite his complaints — he was still willing to accommodate at times; however, Loki did not begrudge him the honor of spearing him upon his thicker rod, for he enjoyed the sensation of being filled up by that enormous girth. Every time Thor withdrew it in preparation for the next thrust, Loki felt his gateway being pulled out with it, as though his body were loath to be parted from his lover's manhood, and every time it was thrust back in, Loki's greedy cavern sucked it in deeper. He also enjoyed watching Thor's face contort while the massive demigod grunted and sweated above him. In short, Loki liked being fucked by Thor. He liked sex, of course, and sex with Thor was far more gratifying than with any other.

Now, as Thor plunged himself up to the hilt into Loki's welcoming orifice, Loki could feel his hairy balls slapping against his ass. Fearing that the sound would travel to the other room, he wrapped his legs (already spread wide to give Thor entrance) around his brother's waist and pulled him in even closer. He hoped that the cramped space for movement would prevent some of the noise and that the cape Thor still wore would dampen the rest. Thor groaned, appreciative of the improved contact. His thrusts grew quicker as he became more desperate for release, but his hands never left Loki's face and neck — his cock was hard enough to not need guidance once it had found its path.

Loki ran the tip of his long cock along the valleys and ridges of Thor's abdomen and chest, leaving a trail of pre-come in a complex pattern reminiscent of a seidr rune. He knew his excitement would feed Thor's, although it truly needed no incentive. Even with the oil slicking his passage, he realized it would be raw and tender by the time they were done. Loki laughed at such pain, for he healed quickly and it was a small price to pay for the satisfaction of having Thor — the mighty warrior, the brother he so wished to dominate and yet, secretly, so admired — coming within him in uncontrollable bursts of pleasure. Thor had often told him that he never experienced such utter bliss when fucking other lovers; only Loki, he claimed (and Loki was sure of his truthfulness) was capable of fulfilling his needs so perfectly. It was a point of pride with the silver-tongued prince to maintain this sway over the golden-haired prince, and so he strove to make every one of their encounters memorable.

Even now, as Thor's movements grew more frantic by the minute, Loki was tightening his ass, giving Thor the friction he craved at just the right moments, fighting against his larger brother's grip just enough to keep their joining an exciting challenge. He was glad that the desk beneath them was sturdy, for they were both being rocked violently by Thor's powerful shoves. Thor knew very well where to stroke his cock within Loki to give him the most pleasure, and as those well-aimed thrusts continued to barrage his senses, Loki yielded himself over to them, no longer caring if Thor exulted at the moans trapped by the hand clamped over his mouth. His cock was leaking freely onto his bared stomach, and with each exquisite stroke of Thor's member within him, Loki's toes curled tighter within his boots and his back arched higher off the surface of the desk. Finally, with a cry that was barely silenced by Thor's palm, Loki shot his seed in several long, satisfying spurts. The sticky fluid spattered both of their clothes before dripping back onto his chest.

In spite of his initial urgency, Thor must have been holding back his climax, waiting for Loki to finish first, for as soon as the younger prince lay limp and spent upon the tabletop, the older prince's movements became desperately frenetic. The enormous cock did not rest at all in its sliding motion, slamming back and forth within Loki's ass in a furious dance of lust. Loki reached out with his unsoiled hand to cover Thor's mouth with a quick spell for silence, knowing he would not be able to contain his usual roar of triumph — it had barely taken effect before Thor's thunderous shout escaped without sound from his lips. Loki sensed his brother's heated seed flowing into him in rushing torrents and smiled. It looked as though he would retain his position as Thor's most favorite lover.

"I suppose," came Odin's cold voice from behind Thor's bulk, "I should praise you for making as little noise as you did. Thank the Norns most of the Council members are old and deaf."

Thor turned to say something in response, but his words went unheard due to the spell still being in effect. Loki dissolved it with a hasty gesture, hoping that Thor would have some sensible excuse to make for, sadly, he did not.

"As for fucking like a pair of bilgesnipe in heat," Odin continued, glaring at them with his one eye, "I suppose I should not be surprised, and in a way it might be the lesser of evils... compared to having royal brats being born all around the realm. But to engage in such lewdness in the very ante-chamber to the throne room! At the very threshold to the seat of Asgard's power! It seems I must impress upon you both the gravity, the incomparable _weight_ of the responsibility of rule."

"Forgive me, Father," Thor spoke, having the grace to look abashed. "I forced Loki to indulge me against his will."

"Is that so?" Odin said with contempt. "Then did he forget how to use his seidr to hurl you across the room? Or to freeze your prick so it would become hazardous to place it in anything tighter than your trousers? And yet he had the presence of mind to silence your indecorous cry?"

Loki swallowed, his pale cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of still having Thor's cock within him, but managed to make his own answer.

"Father, the fault is not Thor's alone, for as you say I did not do everything in my power to stop him. Had I not been caught up by my baser passions, I would have at least removed us to some... less conspicuous location."

"And he tried to persuade me to do so, but I insisted on staying here," Thor put in. "Please, Father — do not punish him for my stubbornness. Besides, if I may be so bold," he added, a mischievous smile creeping in to his face as he withdrew his cock, still large and heavy from its recent use, "it would be difficult for anyone to refuse my... _advances_."

Odin heaved a mighty sigh, but it was mostly of resignation.

"It seems the two of you have done this before... and often," he observed with a lift of his eyebrow. "Do you intend to continue?"

"Yes," Thor answered immediately. Loki cast his eyes down, wishing he had something with which to cover his privates other than his hands, but replied with a nod.

"Very well, then," Odin stated with another sigh, "your mother and I must have a talk with you. Go clean yourselves up, then come to our chambers."

Loki stared at their father's back as he left the room, unable to believe his ears.

"Thor," he asked in barely above a whisper, "did he just say... _'very well'?_ As if... As if he is _not_ going to tell us to stop?"

"I thought I heard so as well," Thor agreed, "although even if he did order us to cease fucking, I do not know that I could obey. Loki, your ass... is the most wonderful sheath for my sword." The kiss he placed on Loki's forehead was filled with gratitude and love.

"Of course it is," Loki replied absently. Then, shaking himself, he got off the desk and began putting his trousers back on. "We must bathe and go hear what Father has to say. I wonder what it might be..."

"No doubt he intends to lecture us on the importance of creating heirs for the throne," Thor said, tucking his manhood away. "That, Brother, may be a task you must fulfill... for I desire to fuck with none other than you."

Stunned, Loki paused in his efforts to clothe himself.

"But Thor... what if I feel the same way?" he hazarded. The next moment he was caught in his brother's powerful embrace.

"I do not know," Thor said, then laughed and declared, "I do not even care!"

Thor's good humor was also infectious. Loki laughed along before wrapping his arms around Thor's shoulders and demanding a kiss from him.

"Neither do I, Brother," he conceded, not knowing that in a very short while, he would know the truth behind that title.

The End

* * *

A/N: The gif that inspired this story can be found at theanishimori dot wordpress dotcom/other-fanfics/brooding/thorki/


End file.
